e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anuenue
| image = DANCE_EARTH_PARTY_-_Anuenue_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only DANCE_EARTH_PARTY_-_Anuenue_3DVD_cover.jpg|CD+3DVD/CD+3Blu-ray DANCE_EARTH_PARTY_-_Anuenue_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD | title = Anuenue | artist = | type = Single | album = | original = | b-side = "Roman Hikou" | released = March 14, 2018 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | length = 04:42 (song) 17:57 (full single) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Sunny Boy, | producer = Sunny Boy, EDEN KAI | previous = "POPCORN" (2017) | current = "Anuenue" (2018) | next = "HAPPiLA" (2018) | video = DANCE EARTH PARTY - Anuenue feat. EDEN KAI }} "Anuenue" ([[wiktionary:ānuenue|Hawaiian: Rainbow]]) is the seventh single released by DANCE EARTH PARTY. It was released on March 14, 2018 in four editions: CD+3DVD, CD+3Blu-ray, CD+DVD and CD Only. The song features the Japanese ukulele player and singer-songwriter EDEN KAI. The single includes a footage of the DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017. Editions * CD+3DVD (RZCD-86497/B~D, ¥5,980) * CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86498/B~D, ¥6,980) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86499/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86500, ¥1,080) Tracklist CD+3DVD/CD+3Blu-ray ; CD # Anuenue # Roman Hikou (浪漫飛行; Romantic Flight) # Anuenue (Instrumental) # Roman Hikou (Instrumental) ; DVD/Blu-ray Disc 1 * Anuenue (Music Video) ; DVD/Blu-ray Disc 2 * DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017 @ MAKUHARI SEASIDE PARK Part 1 # Holiday - Happiness # Next Level - Happiness # Ordinary Girls - Happiness # GOLD - Happiness # REWIND - Happiness # Konnichi What's Up! - SudannaYuzuYully # CALL ME NOW - SudannaYuzuYully # JUMP - Happiness # Love Wonderland - Happiness # Come Come - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # - # - GENERATIONS # - GENERATIONS # - GENERATIONS # - GENERATIONS # - GENERATIONS # - GENERATIONS # - GENERATIONS # - GENERATIONS ; DVD/Blu-ray Disc 3 * DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017 @ MAKUHARI SEASIDE PARK Part 2 # - # - # PEACE SUNSHINE - and Dream Shizuka # - # D.E.P!!! - DANCE EARTH PARTY # BEAUTIFUL NAME - DANCE EARTH PARTY # Omoi wo Tsutaete - DANCE EARTH PARTY # AZONTO - DANCE EARTH PARTY # PEACE SUNSHINE - DANCE EARTH PARTY # Slow Morning - DANCE EARTH PARTY # Do it! - DANCE EARTH PARTY # HAPPY BIRTHDAY - DANCE EARTH PARTY # POPCORN - DANCE EARTH PARTY # NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ - DANCE EARTH PARTY # Inochi no Rhythm ~Great Journey~ - DANCE EARTH PARTY, , # - # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # - EXILE THE SECOND # To The World - DANCE EARTH PARTY CD+DVD ; CD # Anuenue # Roman Hikou # Anuenue (Instrumental) # Roman Hikou (Instrumental) ; DVD * Anuenue (Music Video) CD Only # Anuenue # Roman Hikou # Anuenue (Instrumental) # Roman Hikou (Instrumental) Digital Edition # Anuenue # Roman Hikou Featured Members promoting the single]] * * * Dream Shizuka ; DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017 only * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * SudannaYuzuYully ** Suda Anna ** Takebe Yuzuna ** YURINO * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** TETSUYA ** ** ** Song Information ;Vocals : Dream Shizuka ;Lyrics : Sunny Boy, ;Music : Sunny Boy, EDEN KAI ;Other Information :Arrangement: Sunny Boy Music Video Information ; Director : Ninomiya "Nino" Daisuke Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,221* Trivia * The music video for the song was recorded in Hawaii. External Links * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+3DVD | CD+3Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Songs Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Singles Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays